RUNAWAY
by ramirez21
Summary: Haldir ist verschwunden! Was ist passiert? Und wird es seinen Geschwistern gelingen, ihn zu finden, bevor ihm etwas zustößt?rnrnTut mir Leid, ich habe hier lange nichts mehr getan.rnIch weiß auch nicht, ob in naher Zukunft noch was getan wird, da ich mich
1. Default Chapter

............................................  
  
Hallo Leute! Das hier ist meine erste Story bei FF.net, also beurteilt bitte nicht zu hart... Ich bin mit den Regeln hier noch nicht sehr vertraut, ich werde wahrscheinlich einige Fehler einbauen, für die ich mich schon im Voraus entschuldigen möchte. Also soviel weiß ich noch:  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Keiner der Orte und Personen gehört mir (leider), nur Élwen, die Pferde und die Idee zu der Story sind auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen.  
  
Rating:  
  
NOCH ist es PG-13 (glaub ich halt...), es könnte in späteren Kapiteln noch zu Rating R kommen (Inzest, ...)  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Die Geschichte spielt in Lothlórien, das erste und zweite Kapitel zumindest. Dann geht es im Süden weiter, bis zu den Raurosfällen.  
  
Über die Story selbst möchte ich noch nicht viel verraten, sonst ist die ganze Spannung weg - nur so viel: Den entscheidenden Teil der Geschichte habe ich geträumt, gestern. Und der Traum war soooo toll, so real, da musste ich einfach 'ne Story draus machen.  
  
Tja, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und hoffe auch auf ein paar kleine, feine, nette Reviews. Danke im Voraus, Demloth!  
  
............................................  
  
******Kapitel 1******  
  
............................................  
  
~*~*~*~Er ist fort!~*~*~*~  
  
.............................................  
  
Der Morgen dämmerte und langsam ließ die leichte Wintersonne ihre noch schwachen Strahlen durch das dichte Blätterdach des Goldenen Waldes dringen. Es war noch sehr früh, deshalb schliefen die meisten Bewohner Lothlóriens auch noch - doch nicht alle...  
  
... Inmitten eines kleineren Talandorfes - nahe Lóriens Hauptstadt Caras Galadhon -, in dem fast ausschließlich Grenzwächter des Goldenen Waldes mit ihren Familien wohnten, gab es einen Talan, in dem etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien. Die junge Elbin, die zuvor noch friedlich in ihrem Bett geschlummert hatte, schreckte plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hoch - mit dem Namen eines Elben auf ihren Lippen, der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte: "Haldir!".  
  
Sie sprang aus dem Bett, wickelte hastig das Bettlaken um ihren unbedeckten Körper und rannte eilig zur obersten Ebene des großen Familientalans, den sie mit ihren Brüdern bewohnte.  
  
Das Bett ihres ältesten Bruders war leer - wie sie befürchtet hatte. Fast schon panisch stürzte sie wieder nach unten, zum Schlafplatz ihrer andern beiden Brüder.  
  
Diese schliefen noch, doch die Elbin nahm darauf keine Rücksicht und rüttelte die Zwillinge wach. Müde und schlaftrunken richteten sie sich auf und Rúmil murrte: "Was ist denn los? Ist jemand gestorben weil du uns so früh aus dem Schlaf reißt?"  
  
Die Elbin sank in die Knie, als sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagte: "Haldir... ist *schluchz* verschwunden!"  
  
Die Zwillingsbrüder sahen sich verwirrt an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Schwester zuwandten. "Wieso verschwunden? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur wieder mal früher auf den Beinen und macht einen kleinen Waldspaziergang - du weißt doch, dass er das öfters tut, seit Adar und Naneth nicht mehr bei uns sind...", warf Orophin ein und bekam einen sehnsüchtigen Blick, als er an ihre Eltern dachte, die nun schon seit einigen Jahren die Reise in den Westen angetreten hatten. Die Geschwister vermissten ihre Eltern sehr, doch schon lange weinten sie nicht mehr um sie und versuchten das Beste aus ihrem Leben zu machen.  
  
Orophin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Schwester verzweifelt schrie und sich ihre Stimme dabei fast überschlug: "Das meine ich nicht! Er ist weg!"  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne, bis sich ihre Stimme wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, und sprach dann langsam weiter: "Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum - ich habe geträumt, dass ... dass er... einfach so... fortging, fort aus Lothlórien, fort von uns..." Die jüngste der Geschwister hielt ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und weinte die Tränen des Schmerzes - und ... die der Reue.  
  
__________________  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Die Nacht war dunkel und stürmisch - ein kalter Wintersturm wütete in Lothlórien. Fast alle Elben in dem kleinen Dorf schliefen, aber eben nur fast. Ein normaler Mensch hätte das leise Klopfen gar nicht gehört, von dem der lórische Hauptmann geweckt wurde. Schnell war er auf den Beinen und schlich zum Eingang der Talanebene, die er bewohnte, um nachzusehen, wer ihn beim Schlafen gestört hatte...  
  
***Flashback Ende*** (Flashback wird fortgesetzt)  
  
__________________  
  
Nun verstanden die Zwillinge überhaupt nichts mehr, doch was sie gehört hatten, erschütterte sie sehr. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass ihre Schwester verzweifelt weinte und schluchzte.  
  
Sie krochen aus ihren Betten, bedeckten sich ebenfalls mit ihren Laken, und knieten neben der Jüngsten auf dem Boden.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert, Élwen?", fragte Rúmil vorsichtig und streichelte seiner kleinen Schwester tröstend über die langen, leicht gelockten, silberblonden Haare.  
  
"Nichts, Rúmil.... es ist... nichts passiert", entgegnete Élwen, dachte jedoch: "Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen...".  
  
Die Elbin sah auf, sie sah ihren Brüdern in die Augen, als sie sagte: "Aber ... wir müssen Haldir suchen, wir müssen ihn zurückholen!"  
  
"Das werden wir, Élwen, das werden wir...", versprach Orophin und versank wieder in Gedanken - die sich diesmal jedoch um seinen großen Bruder drehten, Haldir: Solange Haldir fort war, trug er die Verantwortung. Klar, er und Rúmil waren Zwillinge, doch er war der Erstgeborene, um wenige Minuten älter als sein Zwilling.  
  
____________________________________ 


	2. Die Suche beginnt

.............................  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Anmerkungen: Siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Das zweite Kapitel meiner Story ist ein wenig länger als das erste, das ja leider nur so kurz geworden ist *SORRY*! Aber Kapitel 1 war sozusagen eine kleine Einführung... Na, viel Spaß beim Lesen - falls jemand das überhaupt lesen will...  
  
.............................  
  
******Kapitel 2******  
  
.............................  
  
Die Suche beginnt  
  
.............................  
  
Die Geschwister saßen noch eine Weile schweigend und nachdenklich auf dem Boden, bevor sie sich erhoben. Die Zwillinge begannen, alles mögliche und unmöglich Zeug in ihre Satteltaschen zu räumen und Élwen wollte gerade wieder zu ihrem Schlafplatz zurückkehren, um sich auch für die Suche bereit zu machen, als Orophin sich ihr in den Weg stellte.  
  
"HALT. WO willst du hin?"  
  
"Äh... mich fertig machen, was sollte ich sonst tun?"  
  
Orophin sah an seiner Schwester vorbei zu seinem Zwillingsbruder. Der grinste, und Orophin tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass DU mitkommen kannst, oder?"  
  
"Hä? Doch, wieso nicht? Was soll das, Orophin, Haldir ist auch MEIN Bruder, und ICH will ihn auch suchen! Ich bleibe NICHT zuhause, dass das klar ist!"  
  
Élwen ging an ihrem Bruder vorbei, der sie aber am Arm festhielt und sie daran hinderte, weiter zu gehen.  
  
"Élwen, hör zu: Du KANNST nicht mitkommen. DU bist ein MÄDCHEN, ein junges noch dazu. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich, wir könnten Orks und was weiß ich nicht noch alles für Kreaturen begegnen. Du..."  
  
Élwen unterbrach ihren Bruder: "Ich bin euch also nur eine unnötige Last, so ist es doch!"  
  
Ihr standen schon wieder Tränen in den Augen, die sie nur mühsam zurückhielt.  
  
"Aber ohne mich wüsstet ihr gar nicht, dass Haldir weg ist, ihr wärt wahrscheinlich erst morgen oder gar übermorgen draufgekommen, nicht wahr?! Und noch etwas: Ich kann SEHR GUT auf mich selbst aufpassen, ICH brauche EURE HILFE NICHT!!"  
  
Und damit entriss sie sich Orophins Griff und stürmte in ihren Teil des Talans. Dort brach sie abermals in Tränen aus und packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Als sie fertig war, überprüfte Élwen noch einmal, ob sie alles dabei hatte: Dolch, ihren Bogen, einen Köcher mit Pfeilen, ein Seil, etwas Lembas, Kleidung zum Wechseln, einen Trinkschlauch - den musste sie noch auffüllen -, Verbandszeug und ein paar Äpfel für ihr Pferd. Ach ja, eine Decke - die durfte sie nicht vergessen.  
  
OK, jetzt war alles beisammen, was sie für einen längeren Ritt benötigte. Nun suchte sie noch die richtigen Kleider - Stiefel, eine leichte Tunika, Leggins, Handschuhe und einen Gürtel - alles aus hartem und weichem Leder, und dazu noch ihren warmen, lórischen Umhang, der von der schönen Blattbrosche zusammengehalten wurde - draußen würde es kalt werden, zwar noch nicht in Lothlórien, aber außerhalb seiner Grenzen war die Kälte des Winters deutlich zu spüren.  
  
Fertig gekleidet, nahm die Elbin die Satteltaschen, in denen sie das Zeug verstaut hatte, und den Köcher, in dem die Pfeile und ihr Bogen steckten und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Reittier, das - wie alle anderen Pferde auch - im Dorfstall untergebracht war.  
  
Dort erwartete sie ein unschönes Bild: Ihr Hengst Celebroval* war nicht da! An seiner statt war ein Zettel an die Boxentür geheftet auf dem geschrieben stand:  
  
______________  
  
*Tut uns leid, Schwesterherz.  
  
Wir wissen, wie schwer es für dich ist, nicht um Haldirs Zustand zu wissen.  
  
Doch es ist einfach zu gefährlich für ein junges, unerfahrenes Elbenmädchen wie dich.  
  
Bitte, versuch uns zu verstehen - wir wollen doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert!  
  
In Liebe, deine Brüder*  
  
______________  
  
Élwen riss die Botschaft herunter und zerknüllte den Zettel wütend. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Stall schweifen - und erblickte das Pferd ihres ältesten Bruders, Demloth**.  
  
War Haldir etwa zu Fuß fortgelaufen? Na ja, so müsste es sein - er war sicherlich so in Eile gewesen, denn sonst ging Haldir fast nie ohne seinen treuen Begleiter fort...  
  
"Haldir ... warum...?", dachte Élwen verzweifelt.  
  
Der nachtschwarze Hengst stellte die Ohren auf und schnaubte freudig, als die junge Schwester seinen Herrn auf ihn zu kam.  
  
Demloth mochte die Elbin sehr, doch er ließ niemanden außer Haldir auf seinem Rücken reiten. Das wusste auch Élwen, die es mehr als einmal versucht hatte - jedoch jedes Mal nichts weiter als blaue Flecke und Schürfwunden von den Stürzen davongetragen hatte.  
  
Doch, dachte Élwen, diesmal würde sie es schaffen - sie müsste es schaffen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht, sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder zu begeben, der - ihretwegen - fort war.  
  
Die anderen Dorfbewohner würden ihr keines ihrer Pferde leihen - dafür würden Rúmil und Orophin gesorgt haben, das wusste sie. Also musste Élwen es riskieren.  
  
Sie holte Demloths Zaumzeug und Sattel aus der Sattelkammer, öffnete die Box und trat zu dem kräftigen Hengst. Die Elbin strich eilig mit dem Striegel einige Male über Demloths schwarzglänzendes Fell, bevor sie ihm den Sattel auflegte und ihn auftrenste. Das ließ sich das Pferd ohne Widerstand gefallen - es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Élwen ihn für Haldir fertig machte, wenn dieser es eilig hatte.  
  
Der Elbin war es immer ein Rätsel, warum ihr Bruder ohne seinen besten Freund verschwunden war - doch ihre sollte nur Recht sein, so würde sie ihn schneller einholen können. Und außerdem - sonst hätte auch sie zu Fuß gehen müssen.  
  
Élwen nahm die Zügel des Hengstes in die Hand und führte ihn aus dem Stall. Dort befestigte sie die vollen Satteltaschen und richtete die Steigbügel ein - so lang, wie Haldir sie hatte, waren nicht einmal ihre Beine.  
  
Als das alles geschafft war, atmete die Elbin noch einmal durch und bat den schwarzen Hengst, der sie die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam beobachtet hatte: "Bitte, Demloth, bitte lass mich diesmal auf dir reiten. Nur dieses EINE mal!"  
  
In Gedanken - die sie, ohne es zu wissen, laut aussprach - fügte sie hinzu: "Es könnte über Leben und Tot deines Herrn entscheiden..."  
  
Das war alles, was Demloth noch brauchte. Er stupste Élwen erwartungsvoll, fast schon drängend, an und wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich auch noch auf seinen Rücken geworfen.  
  
Wenn die Stimmung der jungen Elbin nicht so bedrückt gewesen wäre, hätte sie über das Verhalten des Tieres gelacht - doch nun war sie Demloth nur noch dankbar. Sie schwang sich in den Sattel und kaum saß sie richtig, galoppierte der Hengst auch schon los. Zuerst langsam - er wusste ja nicht, wohin er laufen sollte - und als ihn Élwen in Richtung des südlichen Waldrandes lenkte, legte er enorm an Tempo zu und eilte in rasendem Galopp durch den Wald.  
  
Haldirs Schwester hatte ihn im Traum gesehen, wie er den Nimrodel überquerte - darum schlug sie jetzt die südliche Richtung ein. Sie zügelte den wie wild dahinstürmenden Hengst erst, als sie den Fluss, der durch Lothlórien floss, erreicht hatten und Élwen merkte, dass Demloth schon ganz verschwitzt war.  
  
Die Elbin stieg vom Rücken des Tieres, lockerte den Sattelgurt ein wenig und nahm ihm das Zaumzeug ab, sodass er ein wenig grasen und sich ausruhen konnte.  
  
Inzwischen füllte Élwen ihren Trinkschlauch mit dem kalten, klaren Wasser, das der Nimrodel führte, und suchte das Nordufer nach möglichen Spuren ihres Bruders ab. Außer ihrem Traum - der eher eine Vision war - hatte die Elbin keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte und konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass ihre nächtliche Vision ihr die Wahrheit gezeigt hatte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Élwen die Augen, um sich den Traum noch einmal genau in Erinnerung zu rufen, und hoffte, dass sie etwas finden würde, das sie auf Haldirs Spur brachte. Doch - vergebens.  
  
Sie wollte die Augen schon wieder öffnen und weiterreiten, als ihr ein Bild durch den Kopf schoss - ein Gedankenblitz -, auf dem sie ihren vermissten Bruder genau erkennen konnte.  
  
Das Bild zeigte den lórischen Hauptmann, wie er am Ufer kniete, in das langsam dahinfließende Wasser auf sein Spiegelbild blickte - es zeigte sein Gesicht, von Ästen zerkratzt und nass von Tränen - und sich verzweifelt mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr - wobei sich einige einzelne Härchen lösten und zu Boden schwebten.  
  
Dieses Bild hielt sich nur für die Bruchteile einer Sekunde in Élwens Gedanken und verschwand so schnell und plötzlich, wie es gekommen war.  
  
Élwen riss erschrocken die Augen auf, ihr Blick suchte das eben gesehene Bild - das es in der Realität natürlich nicht gab. Nochmals suchte sie das Ufer ab, nun war ihre Suche genauer, da sie wusste, wonach sie suchen musste: Nach Haldirs Haaren.  
  
Die fand sie dann auch, worüber sie so erleichtert war, dass schon wieder Tränen in ihren Augen standen. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber normalerweise konnte man dem immerzu vorsichtigen Grenzwächter überhaupt nicht folgen - er war Meister im Spurenlesen und -verwischen. Doch diesmal schien er sehr unvorsichtig zu sein - ein weiterer, entscheidender Vorteil für Élwen.  
  
Mit nun wieder etwas aufgefrischtem Mut pfiff die Elbin nach Demloth, der sofort angetrabt kam und sich brav wieder auftrensen und den Sattelgurt nachziehen ließ. Dann saß Élwen auch schon wieder im Sattel und leitete den rabenschwarzen Hengst im langsamen Schritt durch den seichten Fluss.  
  
Am anderen Ufer suchte die junge Elbin - diesmal auf dem Pferderücken sitzend - nach weiteren Hinweisen auf Haldirs Weg, die sie zum Glück auch recht schnell fand: An dem niedrighängenden Zweig eines Mallorn, der unweit vom Flussufer wuchs, hatten sich ein paar silberblonde Haare verfangen, die nur einem Elben hier in Lothlórien gehören konnten - nämlich ihrem geliebten Bruder.  
  
__________________  
  
***Flashback***  
  
... Haldir schob den Vorhang, der als Tür diente, beiseite und blickte auf die junge Elbin - keine 90*** Jahre alt -, die davor stand. "Was ist los, Élwen, was machst du mitten in der Nacht hier oben?" Du solltest jetzt im Bett liegen und schlafen", rügte er sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Es ist so kalt, Haldir... Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben? Bitte." ...  
  
***Flashback Ende*** (Flashback wird fortgesetzt)  
  
__________________  
  
"Ach Haldir, warum nur...?", seufzte Élwen und trieb Demloth wieder ein wenig an, sodass sie im langsamen Galopp durch den Wald ritten. Immer wieder hielt Haldirs Schwester Ausschau nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten - umgeknickte Zweige, hängen gebliebene Haare, zerdrückte oder heruntergerissene Blätter, ... . Der Hauptmann war wirklich nicht daran interessiert gewesen, seine Spuren zu verwischen - sei es aus Eile, oder aus Hoffnung, gefunden zu werden, was Élwen jedoch nicht glaubte.  
  
Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu Lóriens Grenzen und ab dort würde sich die Suche ein wenig gefährlicher gestalten - doch davor scheute die Elbin nicht, sie war voller Zuversicht und hoffte, ihren Bruder möglichst bald - und möglichst unversehrt - wieder zu finden.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis hier her gelesen habt, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
  
________________________  
  
*Celebroval = Silberschwinge  
  
**Demloth = dunkle Blüte (mein Benutzername *g*, hier Name für Haldirs Hengst)  
  
***90 = ~16 - 17 Jahre (ich weiß nicht genau, wie man das ausrechnet, ich hab mal angenommen, das Elben so gut wie 18 sind, wenn sie 100 Jahre alt werden...) 


	3. Folge dem Wind

.............................  
  
Disclaimer und das andere Zeugs:  
  
Siehe erstes Kapitel, Anfang!!  
  
So, hier ist das dritte Kapitel, frisch abgetippt.  
  
Wie einige vielleicht bemerkt haben, habe ich die ersten zwei Kapitel neu hochgeladen und - auf den hilfreichen Rat von Heitzi *DANKE!!!!* - einige Absätze eingebaut. Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch bis jetzt und es liest überhaupt irgendjemand diesen Sch***...  
  
Na ja, Danke jedenfalls an die, die mir schon ein Review geschrieben haben und auch an all die anderen (die es vielleicht noch machen werden *g*)  
  
.............................  
  
******Kapitel 3******  
  
.............................  
  
~*~*~*~Folge dem Wind...~*~*~*~  
  
.............................  
  
Es war gerade Mittag, als Élwen die Südgrenze des Goldenen Waldes überschritt, doch es war eiskalt außerhalb des schützenden Waldes. Vor etwa einer viertel Stunde war die Elbin den Grenzwächtern Lothlóriens begegnet und sie ärgerte sich immer noch über die vier Elben, wegen denen sie wieder so viel Zeit vertrödelt hatte: Die Soldaten, die die südliche Waldgrenze bewachten, hatten Élwen ausgefragt, was sie außerhalb des Waldes wollte, warum und weswegen sie dies und das tun wollte (natürlich hatte Haldirs Schwester ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie nach ihrem verschwundenen Bruder suchte - so dumm war sie nicht - sondern dass sie ein paar seltene Blumen pflücken wolle, die nur etwas weiter vom Waldrand entfernt wuchsen, was ja wohl erstunken und erlogen war, aber... Not macht erfinderisch...). Sie hatten sie mehr als einmal dazu aufgefordert, einen von ihnen als Begleitung mitzunehmen, dass ihr ja nichts passiere, da sie ja noch so ein junges Mädchen war und so hilflos und unerfahren...  
  
Nur mühsam hatte Élwen die aufdringlichen Soldaten abwimmeln können - doch es war ihr zum Glück gelungen.  
  
Aber nun schob die junge Elbin diese Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf ihr eigentliches Vorhaben: Haldir zu finden.  
  
__________________  
  
***Flashback***  
  
..."Na gut, wenn's denn sein muss - komm rein", gab der Hauptmann bei und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass seine jüngere Schwester eintreten konnte. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und lächelte ihn an - Haldir war gut einen und einen halben Kopf größer als Élwen. Sie gingen zusammen zu seinem Bett, legten sich hinein und die junge Elbin kuschelte sich an ihren großen Bruder, der schützend einen Arm um sie legte...  
  
***Flashback Ende*** (Flashback wird fortgesetzt)  
  
__________________  
  
Sie ließ Demloth im schnellen Schritt gehen und bremste ihn am Rand einer steilen Felsklippe, an der es mindestens 100 Meter senkrecht nach unten ging - aber von dieser Position aus hatte Élwen einen wunderbaren Blick über das weite Land, das sich vor ihr erstreckte: Die Ebene des Celebrant, und dahinter - nur mehr verschwommen sichtbar - der unheimliche und gefährliche Fangornwald.  
  
Nun musste sich die Elbin entscheiden, wohin sie sich wenden sollte - gen Osten, auf das Nebelgebirge oder den Fangorn zu, oder weiterhin gen Süden, bis zum Limkar und dann nach Rohan.  
  
Eine schwere Entscheidung, vor allem, wenn die Verzweiflung den Verstand vernebelt, wie es bei Élwen leider der Fall war.  
  
Es hatte hier schon geschneit und eine dünne, weiße Schneedecke, die in der Mittagssonne glitzerte, überzog das Land. Der Wind blies eisig und schneidend in ihren Rücken und man könnte meinen, er versuchte, sie über den Rand des Felshanges zu drängen. Aber der pechschwarze Hengst mit seinen mächtigen Hufen und stämmigen Beinen behielt festen Halt auf dem steinigen Boden.  
  
Die junge Elbin fror und zog ihren Umhang enger um sich, um sich ein wenig vor dem eiskalten Wind zu schützen. Élwen sah sehnsüchtig auf die Ebene und wünschte sich, dass sie dort unten Haldir erblicken würde, der ihr freudig zu wank und dann zu ihr hoch kam - ein lächerlicher Wunsch, das wusste auch die Elbin.  
  
Eine stumme Träne stahl sich aus ihrem Auge und rollte über ihre Wange nach unten und tropfte von ihrem Kinn. Sie hinterlies eine feuchte Spur und der eisige Wind brannte fürchterlich in Élwens Gesicht.  
  
Doch sie riss sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Valar, dass sie ihr noch einmal so einen hilfreichen Gedankenblitz wie vorhin am Nimrodel schicken mochten.  
  
Aber - wie es halt so ist, wenn man etwas ganz dringend benötigt - die erhoffte Hilfe blieb aus. Seufzend öffnete die Elbin ihre Augen wieder und ließ ihren Blick über das Land schweifen. Und scheinbar war ihre Bitte doch erhört worden, denn sie glaubte dort in der Ferne eine winzige, unscheinbare Gestalt ausmachen zu können, die sich recht schnell vorwärts bewegte - Richtung Fangorn.  
  
Vor Schreck wäre Élwen fast von Demloths Rücken gefallen - hinter der Gestalt, die stark an ein langhaariges Lebewesen erinnerte, rannten mehrere andere, dunkle Kreaturen, die gefährlich nach Orks aussahen.  
  
Von der Sorge gepackt, dass die gejagte Gestalt dort unten ihr geliebter Bruder sein könnte, suchte sie nervös nach einem Weg die steile Felswand hinab.  
  
Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie einen mehr oder weniger sicheren Abstieg, der sich aber bei näherem Hinsehen als unmöglich erwies - sie hätte Demloth zurücklassen müssen, um dort hinunter zu kommen, und das wollte sie unter gar keinen Umständen. Außerdem wäre es sinnlos, den Orks zu Fuß zu folgen.  
  
"Hoffnungslos....", seufzte Élwen, als sie einsah, dass es wohl keinen schnellen Weg nach unten gab. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen, sie war wütend darüber, dass sie ihrem Bruder nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Élwen biss sich in die Unterlippe und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken und wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Dann schaute sie wieder nach unten und suchte nach den hünenhaften Gestalten auf der Ebene, die sich immer schneller dem Fangorn näherten.  
  
Élwens nächster Schritt würde sein, den kürzesten Weg hinunter zu finden und dann die weite Ebene zu überqueren, um möglichst schnell zum Fangornwald zu kommen.  
  
Ihr Blick tastete den Rand der Felsklippe ab, als sie plötzlich von einem komischen Geräusch aufgeschreckt wurde. Ruckartig sah sie in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und ihr Blick hellte sich auf, als die Elbin erblickte, was die Ursache des Geräusches gewesen war: Der eisige Wind, der immer mehr an Stärke zunahm, hatte einige kleinere Steine, die auf einem Haufen lagen, heruntergeworfen und dadurch hatten sich mehrere dürre Ästchen, die darunter eingeklemmt waren, gelöst und gaben nun den Blick auf den zuvor von ihnen verdeckten Höhleneingang frei.  
  
Élwen ließ sich von Demloths Rücken gleiten und huschte zu dem eben freigelegten Höhleneingang hinüber.  
  
Als sie davor stand, schlug ihr eiskalter Wind wie eine Faust aus Eis und Schnee entgegen. Die Elbin trat einen Schritt in die Höhle und bemerkte zu ihrer großen Freude, dass diese sehr geräumig war und stetig nach unten führte. Und nicht nur dies erfreute sie: Die Wände der Höhle - der eher wie ein Tunnel schien - waren gesäumt von Tausenden winziger, glitzernder Kristalle, die das zwar spärliche Sonnenlicht reflektierten, absorbierten und spiegelten und so den ganzen Tunnel in ein dumpfes, bläuliches Licht tauchten.  
  
Élwen kam aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr heraus, so schön und atemberaubend war dieser Anblick. Gerne wäre sie noch ein wenig geblieben und hätte sich an diesem Bild erfreut, doch nun hatte die Elbin andere Sorgen.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und holte den schwarzen Hengst herbei, der dem Höhleneingang ein wenig misstrauisch entgegenblickte.  
  
"Keine Angst, Demloth. Es ist ganz hell dort drinnen. Und so kommen wir schneller nach unten und können deinem Herrn eher zu Hilfe kommen...", redete Élwen beruhigend auf das Tier ein, das sich vor dem Tunnel zu fürchten schien.  
  
Doch Demloth war ein mutiges Pferd und so überwand er auch seine Angst vor der Höhle und ließ sich willens von der Schwester Haldirs in die Höhle führen.  
  
Zum Glück war der Weg flach und Stufenlos, sonst hätte der Hengst wohl einige Schwierigkeiten gehabt, zum Fuße der Felswand und damit heil aus diesem Durchgang zu kommen.  
  
Schon bald hatten die beiden Gefährten den Ausgang erreicht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich mehrere Male in dem Gewirr von Gängen und Schächten in der Höhle verlaufen hatten.  
  
Élwen schob den Vorhang aus Flechten und Ästen mit vertrockneten Blättern, die den Ausgang verdeckten, beiseite und stand vor der nächsten Überraschung: Draußen war es bereits dunkel!  
  
"Waren wir denn so lange in diesem Tunnel?", wunderte sie sich und zuckte mit den Schultern, da sie sich dies nicht erklären konnte. Ihr war die Zeit nicht so lange vorgekommen, die sie und der Hengst in der Höhle zugebracht hatten. Aber anscheinend hatten sie sich öfters verlaufen als Élwen vermutet hatte...  
  
Auf jeden Fall konnten sie in der Nacht unmöglich weitergehen, also beschloss die Elbin, die Nacht in der Höhle zu verbringen. Das erklärte sie auch Demloth, der nicht sehr erfreut darüber schien, dass er noch längere Zeit hier zwischen den harten Steinwänden zubringen musste.  
  
Doch er tat, wozu ihn Élwen aufforderte und legte sich in die windgeschützte Ecke einer größeren Nische, etwas vom Ausgang entfernt. Die Elbin hatte ihm zuvor noch Zaumzeug und Sattel abgenommen und holte nun ihre Decke, zwei Äpfel und ein Stück Lembas aus einer der beiden Satteltaschen.  
  
Sie hielt Demloth einen Apfel unter das Maul, den dieser genüsslich verspeiste - er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen.  
  
Élwen kaute an einem Stück des nahrungsreichen Reisebrotes und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Trinkschlauch, bevor sie etwas von dem Wasser in ihre zu einer Schüssel geformten Hände schüttete und auch ihrem Weggefährten zu trinken gab*.  
  
Als sie beide einigermaßen gesättigt waren, wickelte sich Élwen in ihre Decke und bettete ihren Kopf auf Demloths Brust, der dies mit einem müden, zufriedenen Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
"Was wohl Rúmil und Orophin gerade machen?", dachte die Elbin.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte sie sich überhaupt keine Gedanken über ihre Brüder gemacht, die ja auch auf der Suche nach Haldir waren.  
  
Wo sie wohl zu suchen begonnen hatten? Waren sie vielleicht auch den gleichen Weg wie sie gegangen? Oder etwa in eine ganz falsche Richtung?  
  
Aber Élwen war zu müde, um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, und fiel sogleich in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
* - ich weiß, man sollte einem Pferd nach so viel Arbeit und Anstrengung nichts zu trinken geben (schon gar kein kaltes Wasser), aber Demloth ist ein Elbenpferd (ein Kaltblüter übrigens...) und die kriegen (aus meine Hinsicht) keine Kolik.  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Würd mich natürlich auch tooootaal auf eure Reviews freuen... *hundeblick*  
  
Tja, dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch eins zu sagen:  
  
DANKE FÜRS LESEN!!  
  
und  
  
BIS ZUM NÄCHSTEN KAPITEL!!! 


	4. Im Fangorn

.............................  
  
Disclaimer, etc.: Siehe erstes Kapitel  
  
Hallo! Ich bin's mal wieder. Hab endlich das 4. Kapitel fertig gekriegt. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Und ich freu mich natürlich RIESIG auf eure Reviews!!  
  
@Heitzi: Danke für deine Reviews!  
  
Jaa, der Flashback sollte auch immer interessanter werden - schließlich ist das einer der wichtigsten Teile in der Geschichte. Aber zuviel darf ich dir nicht verraten, sonst ist es nicht mehr so spannend.  
  
Wenn du eine Frage bezüglich Pferden hast - immer her damit, ich bin für alles offen!  
  
PS: Tag und Nacht wird auch immer geiler! Ach, ich LIIIIIIIIIEEBE diese Geschichte!!! Ich hätt da mal so 'nen Tipp für dich: Bring doch Legsi und Orophin zusammen. Jetzt würde sich doch so eine gute Gelegenheit bieten...  
  
.............................  
  
*******Kapitel 4*******  
  
.............................  
  
~*~*~*~Im Fangorn~*~*~*~  
  
.............................  
  
Als Élwen am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen.  
  
Sie trat aus der Höhle ins Freie, wo sich beim Atmen schon kleine Atemwölkchen bildeten, weil es so kalt war, und streckte sich und rieb ihre verschlafenen Augen. Dann betrachtete sie das Land, das sich vor ihr erstreckte: Eine weite, weißglitzernde Ebene, deren Ende man nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
  
"Oh je, armer Demloth - der darf sich heute wieder die Beine in den Bauch rennen...", dachte die Elbin und bekam einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, als ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Bruder abschweiften.  
  
Und als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, trottete Demloth aus der Höhle und schüttelte den Staub von seinem schwarzglänzenden Fell. Dann gähnte er herzhaft, worüber Élwen dann doch grinsen musste und dem Tier über den Hals streichelte.  
  
"Ach Demloth, wenn ich dich nicht hätte...", flüsterte sie und drückte sich an das stämmige Pferd, das zuerst seinen großen Kopf liebevoll an Élwens Rücken drückte und dann frech an ihren Haaren zog.  
  
"So, jetzt aber genug geschmust, mein Dickerchen. Wir müssen weiter - wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns", sagte sie nach einer Weile bedrückt aber bestimmt und lief noch einmal zurück in die Höhle, um ihre Sachen zu holen.  
  
Die Elbin sattelte Demloth und legte ihm das Zaumzeug wieder um, befestigte die Satteltaschen, die sie wieder sauber eingepackt hatte, gab dem Tier noch einen halben Apfel und aß und trank danach selber noch etwas.  
  
Dann schwang sie sich in den Sattel und ließ den Hengst im gestreckten Galopp über die schneebedeckte Ebene jagen.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie das Land überquert hatten - die Sonne stand schon weit im Süden. Doch nun hatten sie es geschafft und waren am Rand des dunklen Fangornwaldes angekommen.  
  
Bis hier her hatte Élwen die Spuren der Orks verfolgen können, denen sie etwa ab der Mitte der Ebene gefolgt war, aber hier, am Waldrand, trennten sich die einzelnen Spuren und verliefen sich in vielen Richtungen - tiefer in den Wald hinein. Die Elbin nahm ihren Bogen zur Hand und legte schon einen Pfeil auf die Sehne - jederzeit bereit, damit einer der grauenhaften Kreaturen das Leben zu nehmen.  
  
Sie sah sich die Spuren genau an und nach kurzem Überlegen ritt Élwen der Spur nach, bei der die tiefsten Abdrücke im nun grauen, matschigen Schnee zu erkennen waren. Sie ging ziemlich geradlinig in den Wald hinein, wie die Elbin einige Zeit später herausfand. Aber nicht nur das fand sie heraus, denn als sich die Bäume vor ihr ein wenig zu lichten begannen erkannte sie, dass sich hier die meisten der Spuren wieder trafen.  
  
"Merkwürdig...", dachte sich Élwen, bevor sie wenige Augenblicke später ob einem - für Elbenohren ziemlich lauten - kackenden Geräusch kurz zusammenzuckte. Doch sofort setzte ihr Instinkt wieder ein und sie spannte den Bogen.  
  
*Zisch*, da sank auch schon der erste Ork tot zu Boden. Aber für den einen erledigten kamen zwei neue der Bestien - mit gezogenen Schwertern - aus dem Dickicht und attackierten die junge Elbin mit den schwarzen Mordwaffen.  
  
Élwen reagierte blitzschnell, zog ebenfalls eine Nahkampfwaffe - ihren Dolch, den sie übrigens von Haldir geschenkt bekommen hatte - und rammte sie einem ihrer beiden Gegner in den Hals, der röchelnd in die Knie ging und kurz darauf leblos umfiel. Das hätte sie sich eigentlich auch sparen können - es kamen immer mehr und mehr Orks, die die Elbin schon gar nicht mehr zählen konnte.  
  
Doch anscheinend hatten die Biester nicht vor, sie ernsthaft zu verletzten, denn nach einiger Zeit wurde die sich mit aller Kraft wehrende Élwen von zwei Orks festgehalten, während ein anderer ihre Handgelenke fesselte und in seiner grausigen, schwarzen Sprache irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, was sie aber nicht verstand. Darum sah die Elbin den Ork verständnislos an, der daraufhin versuchte, das eben gesagte in Westron zu übersetzen: "Du wirst uns nicht entkommen, so wie der andere Elb!"  
  
"Anderer Elb?", fragte sich Élwen, "Vielleicht meint er Haldir!? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er ..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht in ihren Gedankengängen, denn sie wurde von etwas hartem am Kopf getroffen und sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Schwärze umfing sie - und in ihrem Kopf sah sie wieder die vorletzte, verhängnisvolle Nacht wie einen kleinen Film ablaufen:  
  
__________________  
  
***Flashback***  
  
... Doch der Sturm nahm stetig an Stärke zu und machte das Einschlafen unmöglich. Élwen hatte auch schreckliche Angst, denn sie hatte den schlimmsten Schneesturm, der je in Lothlórien gewütet hatte, noch gut in Erinnerung. Damals war ihr bester Freund umgekommen, als er von einem umstürzenden Baum getroffen wurde. Daher drückte sie sich eng an Haldir, der sie tröstend hin und herwiegte und ihr beruhigende Wörter ins Ohr flüsterte...  
  
***Flashback Ende*** (Flashback wird fortgesetzt)  
  
__________________  
  
Als Élwen aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, konnte sie sich für kurze Zeit nicht orientieren. Aber gleich darauf setzte ihr Orientierungssinn wieder ein und sie sah, dass sie in einer Höhle lag - in eine Decke gewickelt und neben einem warmen Lagerfeuer.  
  
Wo war sie hier? Und vor allem: Wie war sie hierher gekommen?  
  
Das war jedoch nicht mehr von Belangen für die Elbin, denn in diesem Moment tauchten zwei ihr sehr bekannte Gesichter in ihrem Blickfeld auf - ihre Brüder!  
  
"Rúmil...? Orophin...? Wie ... wo ... was ... warum ...?", stotterte sie, bevor sie den Zwillinge glücklich in die Arme fiel.  
  
Als sie die herzliche Umarmung lösten erzählte Orophin, wie sie ihre Schwester gefunden hatten:  
  
"Wir haben einen Schrei gehört, da sind wir sofort in die Richtung geritten, aus der er kam. Da fanden wir dich dann, umringt von zwölf Orks, von denen zwei schon tot waren. Die restlichen haben wir dann erschossen und dich mitgenommen. Aber sag mal, WIE hast du es geschafft, bis zum Fangorn zu kommen?", beendete der ältere Zwilling seine Erklärung.  
  
"Ich bin geritten, wieso?", gab Élwen ungerührt zur Antwort.  
  
Doch innerlich grinste sie - wenn sie ihren Brüder erzählen würde, dass sie auf Demloth geritten war... Die würden dumm aus der Wäsche gucken!  
  
"Und mit WAS, bitteschön?", bohrte Rúmil nach, der sich schon einen Plan zusammen stellte, wie er sich an dem Dorfbewohner rächen würde, der seiner kleinen Schwester ein Reittier gegeben hatte.  
  
"Na mit Demloth, mit welchem Tier denn sonst bitte, wenn ihr schon alle bedroht habt, mir ja kein Pferd zu leihen...", setzte sie noch hinzu.  
  
Wie sie erwartet hatte, die Zwilling sahen sie verblüfft und ungläubig an. Und als Élwen ihnen erzählt hatte, wie sie Demloth dazu überreden konnte, sie auf sich reiten zu lassen, stellte Rúmil die Frage:  
  
"Wo ist der Hengst eigentlich jetzt?"  
  
"Äh... woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war doch bewusstlos, als ihr mich gefunden habt...", gab seine Schwester ratlos zurück.  
  
"Tja, er war aber nicht da, als wir kamen. Nur du - und die Orks...", erklärte Orophin.  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa ... sie hätten ... ihn ... gefressen?!"  
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht - ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht so ist."  
  
"Aber ... wo ist er dann?!", schrie die Elbin beinahe.  
  
Doch ihre Brüder kamen zu gar keiner Antwort mehr, denn als sie dazu ansetzten, wurden sie von dem Wiehern eines Pferdes unterbrochen.  
  
Es war keines ihrer Pferde, dafür war der Laut zu weit weg und kam überhaupt aus der falschen Richtung. Also stürmten sie nach draußen und sahen gerade noch einen schwarzen Pferdehintern und ... einen goldenen Haarschopf ... zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.  
  
"HALDIR!!!", schrieen die drei Geschwister im Chor und rannten dorthin, wo das Pferd - das mit großer Sicherheit Demloth gewesen war - verschwunden war. Doch nichts war mehr zu sehen - weder von Pferd, noch von Reiter. Es hatte auch keinen Sinn mehr, noch weiter zu suchen, denn es war bereits dämmrig und hier im Wald konnte auch ein gutes elbisches Auge schon fast nichts mehr erkennen.  
  
"Warum macht er das? Will Haldir uns etwa einen Streich spielen und uns an der Nase herumführen?", stieß Rúmil wütend hervor.  
  
Als ihn seine Schwester fragend ansah, erklärte er: "Wir haben ihn schon einmal gesehen - nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich glaube, er macht sich einen Spaß daraus, uns hier in den Fangorn zu locken und in die Irre zu führen. Also ICH finde d..."  
  
"Nein", unterbrach ihn Élwen, "nein, Rúmil. Es ist KEIN Spaß - die Sache ist TODERNST!"  
  
Die Elbin funkelte ihren Bruder - nun ebenfalls wütend - an.  
  
"Wenn du dir da SO sicher bist, WARUM erzählst du uns dann nicht, WAS denn überhaupt los ist? Vielleicht steckst du ja mit Haldir unter einer Decke und versuchst auch, uns reinzulegen..."  
  
"Jetzt hört doch mal auf, ihr zwei Streithähne. Ich für meinen Teil denke nicht, dass Haldir uns reinlegen will. So dumm und verantwortungslos ist er nicht, uns in den Fangorn zu scheuchen und einer Bande Orks auszusetzen. Nur würde ich auch gerne wissen, warum er fortgegangen ist...", warf Orophin - selbst darüber überrascht, wie ruhig er war - ein.  
  
"Aber sieh mal, Élwen - wir haben da eine kleine Überraschung für dich", setzte der älter Zwilling verheißungsvoll fort und deutete seiner Schwester an, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Er führte sie in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und Élwen strahlte, als sie die Überraschung sah: Ihren Hengst Celebroval!  
  
"Celli, mein Liebling! Ich hab dich vermisst!"  
  
Glücklich warf sie sich dem Tier um den Hals, das sie ebenso fröhlich begrüßte.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Oh, heute hab ich gar kein Sternchen dabei...  
  
Na egal. Dann bis zum nächsten mal, wenn es wieder heißt:  
  
*!!FINDET HALDIR!!* 


	5. Die Suche geht weiter

Disclaimer, etc.: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Tanja: Vielen Dank, es hat mich wirklich berührt, dass nach !einem ganzen Jahr! noch jemand ein Review zu dieser Story schreibt! Wow, hätte ich nicht gedacht…

Gut, hier ist ein seeeeeeehr kurzes Kapitel… Entschuldige bitte. Aber – besser als nichts, oder?

Damit will ich dich nur vertrösten. Heute ist es schon zu spät und ich bin zu müde um weiterzuschreiben. Aber ich glaube, ich werde mich deiner und der wenigen Fans, die diese Story vielleicht noch hat, erbarmen und die Geschichte zu Ende schreiben.

Es wird zwar dauern, aber mit ein paar Reviews und einigen Vorschlägen, wie es weitergehen könnte, werde ich es bestimmt schaffen!

Dann erst mal viel Spaß mit Kap 5 und immer her mit ein paar Vorschlägen und Tipps!

Kapitel 5

Die Suche geht weiter

In dieser Nacht blieben die Geschwister in der Höhle und schliefen – eng aneinander gekuschelt – neben dem Lagerfeuer, wobei immer einer der drei Wache halten musste – außerhalb der sicheren Grenzen Lothlóriens war dies unbedingt erforderlich.

Wieder träumte Élwen von der Nacht, die sie bei ihrem nun verschollenen Bruder verbracht hatte...

Flashback

... „Alles ist gut, Élwen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich bin ja bei dir!", redete Haldir ihr beruhigend zu. Und diese Beruhigungsmethode war scheinbar erfolgreich, denn kurz darauf war das junge Elbenmädchen eingeschlafen – immer noch eng an ihren großen Bruder gedrückt, der seine schlafende Schwester betrachtete...

Flashback Ende (Flashback wird fortgesetzt)

Die Zwillingsbrüder hatten sich die Nachtwache geteilt und Élwen die ganze Nacht durchschlafen lassen – sie wollten ihr etwas Zeit geben, sich von dem Orküberfall und ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu erholen.

Als sie sie am nächsten Morgen weckten, hatten die Brüder schon alles zusammengepackt, die Pferde gesattelt und Frühstück zubereitet, das aus Lembas, in kleinere Stückchen geschnittenen Äpfeln und einigen Waldbeeren bestand.

„Iss nur – dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Lass es dir schmecken, Schwesterherz", forderte Orophin seine kleine Schwester auf, die sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ und ordentlich reinhaute.

Danach halfen die drei Geschwister zusammen, draußen in der kalten Morgenluft nach Hufspuren eines ganz bestimmten Pferdes zu suchen. Doch leider hatte es in der Nacht geschneit – zwar nicht viel, aber dennoch genug, um mögliche Spuren verschwinden zu lassen.

„Hoffnungslos...", seufzte Rúmil und ließ sich auf einen größeren Stein sinken, nachdem sie den Großteils des Vormittag den Wald im Umkreis von etwa einem halben Kilometer abgesucht hatten – erfolglos, wie man an den Gesichtern der drei Elben unschwer erkennen konnte.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben doch nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt...", fragte Orophin nachdenklich und beobachtete seine Schwester, die einfach nur dastand – mit geschlossenen Augen.

Élwen konzentrierte sich nur auf eins – Haldir. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und stellte sich ein Bild ihres Bruders vor. Die Elbin hatte davon gehört, dass es schon einmal einem Elben gelungen war, jemanden durch Telepathie und seelischem Kontakt ausfindig zu machen. Ebenso versuchte sie jetzt, Haldirs Seele zu orten. Nach einiger Zeit, die sie geduldig gewartet hatte, obwohl nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von seelischem Kontakt zu ihrem Bruder vorhanden war, glaubte sie, etwas wahr zu nehmen. Es war nur ein ganz leises, weit entferntes Geräusch – doch Élwen war sich sicher, das Rauschen eines Flusses gehört zu haben.

„Zum Fluss!", rief sie, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu ihren Brüdern hinübersah, die dasaßen und sie verwirrt anstarrten.

Élwen verdrehte die Augen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu den Pferden. Sie sprang auf Celebrovals Rücken – es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, endlich wieder auf ihrem eigenen Pferd zu sitzen – und trieb ihn Richtung Osten an.

Rúmil und Orophin überlegten gar nicht lange, sondern taten es ihrer Schwester gleich, schwangen sich auf ihre Hengste Alagos und Aduial und jagten Élwen nach.

Celebroval preschte im vollen Galopp durch den dichten Wald, geschickt den zahlreichen Bäumen, Sträuchern und anderen Hindernissen ausweichend.

Bald hatten auch Alagos und Aduial mit ihren beiden Reitern aufgeschlossen und schließlich erreichten die drei Geschwister den Fluss Limkar, der fröhlich vor sich hin gurgelte und sein kaltes Wasser dem großen Strom entgegentrug. Die Elben zügelten ihre treuen Reittiere und folgten dem Flusslauf im gemütlichen Trab, wobei die Reiter immer wieder auf etwaige Hinweise auf ihren Bruder achteten. Dieser schien es ziemlich eilig gehabt zu haben, das Weite zu gewinnen: Die Spuren im frischen Schnee – die eindeutig elbischen Fußes waren – wiesen auf hastiges Gehen, wenn nicht sogar Laufen hin. Doch nichts in ihrer Umgebung zeugte von einer Verfolgung oder Ähnlichem, die Gesichter der drei Elben jedoch von großer Besorgnis. „Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum Haldir Hals über Kopf auf und davon war. Und vor allem, warum er sich manchmal – nur ganz kurz – blicken lässt. Also ich glaube noch immer, dass er uns veräppeln will", beharrte Rúmil. „WARUM willst du es einfach nicht verstehen?", fuhr Élwen ihn, nun erneut wütend, an. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht genau, warum er fortgegangen ist. Aber EINES weiß ich GANZ bestimmt: Es ist KEIN SPIEL!" „Ach ja, und WAS heißt bitteschön: _Ich weiß auch nicht GENAU_!", entgegnete ihr Bruder scharf. „Das soll heißen dass...", die Elbin stockte kurz, gab dann aber zu: „... ich eine Vermutung habe." Die auf eine Erklärung wartenden Blicke ihrer beiden Brüder ruhten nun auf Élwen, die verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte, sich noch irgendwie rauszureden oder eben eine andere, ausgedachte Erklärung abzugeben – nur über ihre Leiche würde sie ihren den beiden gestehen, was sie wusste - und getan hatte...

„Äh... ich äh... vielleicht hat er Krach mit einem Freund?

Zwei Augenpaare mit jeweils einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, was ein Markenzeichen ihrer Familie war, waren auf Élwen gerichtet. Die Zwillinge wollten nicht so recht glauben, was sie da gehört hatten, zumal es sich auch nicht sehr glaubwürdig angehört hatte.

„Da steckt doch was anderes dahinter…", stocherte Orophin nach.

Alagos Sturm

Aduial Abenddämmerung

Noch mal Entschuldigung, das war wirklich fast unzumutbar, wie kurz das Kappi war… schäm

Aber das war noch da und mir ist außer den letzten Sätzen nichts mehr eingefallen, was zu diesem Kapitel gepasst hätte. Und wenn mir nichts Gescheites einfällt, neige ich dazu, es zu einem schnellen Ende kommen zu lassen – und dafür hat es doch viel zu spannend begonnen.

Außerdem ist das eine gute Übung für mich, weil ich in letzter Zeit eine ziemlich lange Schreibblockade hatte. Hier ist der Anfang und ein großer Teil der Geschichte schon vorhanden und ich kann einfach drauflos schreiben, wenn ich was Brauchbares in meinem kranken Hirn finde

Bitte, bitte, ein paar helfende Reviews!

Danke im Voraus und liebe Grüße, Demloth


End file.
